The Lost Adventures
by Wise Jest
Summary: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon fic made as a tribute to 'Missing Scenes' by CatflowerQueen. Zack became a charmander and met a squirtle named Zane. They had many adventures, some never seen. From close encounters while fugitives, to silly problems solved, even making some new enemies, adventure always followed those two closely. Things were not mentioned but will be shown here.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was dark. I couldn't see anything, but I felt like I was falling. I felt it in my stomach. I rarely had those dreams. I don't know was having it then. Everything seemed peaceful besides the feeling. The darkness was fading. The darkness was being slowly replaced by a bright light. The falling feeling ended. I noticed some Pokemon in the light. _Oh? Who are these Pokémon? A blastoise? A charmander? He seems friendly, like I know him well. Who is it? I don't know. I don't care. Hmm... it's talking to me. Oh, it's gone. Who was that? What was that? I don't care. Is that a shiftry? It's gone. Who was it?_

"Wake up." A voice said. It was familiar, but who? An alakazam appeared suddenly, followed by two other Pokémon, a charizard and a tyranitar.

"Hmm? Why? It's peaceful here..."

"Wake up. You have to wake up. Don't leave just yet. Wake up!"

"Leave? Why would I?"

"He's right." A shiftry appeared. It was the same one as before.

"Keep fighting." he said. A blastoise appeared, the same one.

"Fight on. Don't give in, you can do it."

"Okay?" I wondered. The charmander appeared. He simply smiled and held out his hand. They all did. I reached out to grab it, but I couldn't move. I struggled to move. They disappeared.

"Don't go! Who are you guys!" I wondered.

"Friends," alakazam's voice answered.

"I don't want to leave my friends!" I cried. Their memories were slipping. I quickly couldn't remember them.

"Oh well..." I thought.

"What was I thinking about? Not sure."

"Time to bring him to the spirit world." A gengar appeared.

"Where is this?"

"You are on the edge of it right now," The gengar answered.

"Okay," I responded. He dragged me somewhere."I'll leave you here now."

I think I heard him whisper "There, this is for saving the world. Th-thanks..." Then the light faded into darkness. A few pokémon appeared. They were holding out their hands. I took them.

"Let's get you back to the land of the living," they said.

"Who are you?" "Your guardian angels. We will always be looking out for you. You would be gone if you did not have an ally drag your spirit away from the spirit realm."

"Okay," I responded. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain everywhere. "Agh!" I shouted, jolting awake with a twitch.

"They're awake!" I heard someone say. I remembered a Gengar pulling me away from the spirit realm.

"Did... did he save me? He must have. I think he saved Zack as well."

A/N:

So... what can be improved? I don't own Pokémon. Really, what can be improved. Details, typos, etc, just don't be rude.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a mildly warm morning at the base. The wind was blowing slightly to the west. This made the temperature drop a few degrees. Winter was coming up quickly, so the town had boarded their houses with wood and wool. Zack and Zane were about to go out when Zack thought of something.

"Hey Zane," Zack said.

"Yeah?" Zane wondered.

"Why do others insist on meeting in a dungeon, especially when they know they can't go in without help?" Zack asked. There was silence for a moment.

"Never thought about that," Zane admitted.

"Some like to meet their love in dungeons. They aren't really romantic places," Zack joked. Zane laughed for a couple seconds.

"I agree. Yet it does give us a job, so that is a plus," Zane agreed.

"Yeah, but imagine how much easier things would be if others did not decide to enter them in the first place."

"Yeah, but some think they could handle things but fail to understand how hard it really is," Zane said.

"Don't underestimate dungeons, I learned that from our first dungeon where we rescued caterpie."

"Some people learn the hard way, and some don't learn at all."

"Yeah, like that pidgey we kept rescuing from thunderwave cave," Zack said.

"I also wonder how they get letters out. Does a pelliper fly in to get the letter? That would mean they could defy the mystery dungeon's power, so how?" Zack wondered.

"Uh... that's a good question," Zane responded.

"It's like the message has a mind of it's own."

"Yeah, how does it work. We might have to ask the pelliper."

"Yeah we might, but again we get paid for helping others, even if it makes no sense."

"What's with you and your obsession with being paid for work?" Zack asked.

"It's a long story, I can tell you after we are done with rescue missions," Zane said.

"Okay, let's do our best!" Zack cheered.

"Yeah!" Zane cheered along.

A/N:

This is a short chapter about how the characters wonder why others try to go into mystery dungeons when they just stuck and need help. It also asks how the letters appear (Which may or may not be another part in a chapter) out of dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter was here, and it decided to leave a gift. A cold, wet, white gift deeper than the height of a diglett at some areas. Zack woke up and was greeted by a cold gust of wind. He was completely unfazed. Walking outside, he met with his friend, Zane.

"Hey, what's the temperature?" Zack asked. Zane turned around. Zack saw gengar frozen in a block of ice with a shocked expression while ekans was trying to thaw him out by breathing on the ice. Medicham was trying to break his icy prison by punching it.

"Really cold then." Zack said. Zane smiled at Zack and they started walking to town. "Caught them attempting to steal our mail again, though peliper doesn't deliver mail on days with this much snow."

"So, what should we do?" Zack saw many Pokémon in the square, and most of them were shivering. He walked over to caterpie.

"Hello caterpie," Zane said "Hello Zane, hello Zack!" Caterpie was wearing a hat likely made of silk.

"It's really cold!" Caterpie said.

"Well, were not affected because of our typing. You would be affected more than us," Zane said.

"I know."

"Hey, where's metapod? We saved him a short while ago." Zane asked.

"He's back home, the snow is too thick for him to get through." Was the response.

"Good thing we saved him, if we had waited a little more time it would have snowed, making it really hard to rescue him." Zack

They said goodbye and said hello to the town Pokemon. Lombre walked up to Zane and asked "Do you know the reason gengar became an icicle?" Zack decided to lie. He shook his head no.

"It's outside your base, so I wasn't sure if you knew. Must have been a prank by some water type Pokémon." He sighed and continued on with his day.

"Hey, Zack!" Someone shouted. It was shiftry.

"We need to clear the path of snow. Can you help?" He asked.

"I've got nothing better to do. Sure!"

"Okay. We don't want you to burn anything, so no using fire type moves, your tail is hot enough." Shifrty showed him where he should start.

"Thanks again. You're the only available fire type Pokémon, so you will be doing this alone."

"No problem." Zack started melting the snow. He worked for hours and cleared a path.

"Thanks!" Snubble said. Everyone thanked him for his help. The sun was starting to set, so the called it a day.

"Hey look, gengar escaped." Zack noticed.

"Yeah. I was hoping he would stay frozen until spring." Zane said. They started laughing.

"Well, let's do a good job tomorrow." Zane said.

A/N:

This is a short chapter, but it is hard to write details on randomness sometimes. So, what can be improved? Tell me and I will try to fix it.


End file.
